This invention relates to a sanitary packaging system, and in particular, to a sanitary packaging system which prevents bacterial, microbial and particulate contamination of a final packaged product while providing a means of sanitary sampling of the product during the sanitary packaging process.
Throughout the packaging process of many various types of products, sanitary conditions must be continuously maintained to ensure product purity and to prevent bacterial, microbial, and particulate contamination. Although manufacturers and designers have in the past claimed to have provided sanitary packaging systems, none have been successful in maintaining a bacterial and microbial free product environment rather than simply a particulate free environment. There is therefore a need for a sanitary packaging system which is specifically designed to eliminate bacterial, microbial and particulate contamination during the packaging process of a product.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary packaging system which will enable the sterile packaging of a product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary packaging system which maintains a bacterial, microbial and particulate free environment while being easy and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary packaging system of the above character which in comparison to currently existing packaging systems in easily and inexpensively constructed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary packaging system of the above character which allows for sampling of the product during the packaging process without bacterial, microbial and particulate contamination.
Additional objects and features of the present invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiment is set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.